vigormortisfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenants
There is a lot of hearsay surrounding what it is that causes somebody to become a Revenant. The go-to reason is usually that they’re an inherently bad person, having been guilty of some truly unspeakable sins in life that no time in purgatory, hell or anywhere in between could atone for. However, for the most part those who end up as Revenants are merely unfortunate. Revenants are, without a doubt, cursed. Not only must they endure a nigh on constant predatory hunger, but their faces are forever deformed by the hideous, soul-devouring maws they acquire after death. Exactly how their mouths appear varies from Revenant to Revenant, but they are without exception deeply unsettling to look at. As such, almost all Revenants go to great lengths to keep their lower half of their face covered. Revenants must feed, and failure to do so results in madness and, inevitably, destruction. ‘Feral’ Revenants are not uncommon, these crazed and dangerous creatures best put down or, better yet, avoided entirely. However, feeding can sometimes be similarly traumatic. Unless they are lucky to encounter an unfettered soul, the act of tearing a soul from a living being reduces victims to mindless husks not unlike the more energetic variety of zombies frequently seen in popular culture. 'Trappings' *Revenants have hideous maws in order to consume souls with, and as such they tend to go to great pains to hide them *If you plan on having your mouth exposed on a regular basis when playing a Revenant, it’s a good idea to employ makeup or other methods to make it appear suitably horrific 'Playing a Revenant' The first thing you knew was an all-consuming hunger. Tearing through the barrier between life and death, frenzied and lost, you only found peace once you consumed your first soul, sucking it from the Spectral Realm with your newly horrific maw. In that moment, you realised you had found your new reason for being: no part of your newfound existence will ever be sweeter than a soul. You will soon come to learn that most other beings hate or fear you. Honestly, it’s probably mostly the latter, but it’s difficult to tell which is which when you’re on the receiving end of some of the more insistent methods of ‘defence’ raised against you. Reapers treat you like rabid dogs for the most part, a nuisance probably best put down but able to be trained if you are of the right temperament. Ghosts are a little more neutral, but always seem to be ever so slightly wary than you might turn round and eat them (even this is damn near impossible). 'Opinions' *'Reapers' – “I’m not your hound.” *'Ghosts' – “Don’t scare my food and we’re good.” *'Mortals' – “Sorry, but it’s you or me.” 'Abilities' 'Starting abilities' Revenants start with: 'Soul Pouch' *A pouch that allows Revenants to store the souls *Souls may be eaten as and when the Revenant desires in order to gain the buff detailed on the respective soul *A Soul Pouch can hold up to three souls, which must be placed into the pouch upon acquisition or are lost *A Soul Pouch should be a small pouch (as opposed to a large bag) capable of physically accommodating three souls (represented by pieces of paper) *Soul Pouches may not be carried or interacted with by any other archetype *If you have one soul or less, you are considered hungry, and may suffer negative effects as a result. If hungry, you are likely to be irritable, snappy, quick to anger and potentially violent. You are also likely to prioritise the hunting down and consumption of a soul above other tasks 'Harvest Soul' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' Unlimited *'Cast time:' 10 seconds *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' One dying being (excluding Reapers, Revenants or Ghosts) *'Call:' Harvest Soul *'Description:' The Revenant tears the soul from a dying being (usually a mortal), seriously damaging it in the process and storing it in their Soul Pouch. The Revenant may consume this soul at any point to gain the benefit on the soul, or alternatively trade it with their fellows. Additionally, when shifting from the Spectral Realm to the Material Realm, Revenants automatically gain a single basic weapon. 'Tier 1' 'On the Hunt' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 3/day *'Casting Time:' 30 seconds *'Duration:' As long as necessary *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' One soul or souls *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' Allows the Revenant to attempt to track a specific named soul or search for edible souls. More effective when the Revenant is hungry. Requires a GM. 'Berserk' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 3/day *'Casting Time:' Instant *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' Self *'Call:' N/A *'Description:' For the given duration, the Revenant ignores all stuns, terrors and roots. During this time period, the Revenant must roleplay their terrible fury appropriately, as well as calming down afterwards. 'Soul Tremor' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' 15 feet *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Strikedown *'Description:' The target is struck down. 'Tier 2' 'You Can’t Take It With You' *Passive *Allows you to carry three non-weapon items with you between Realms *If your physical body is destroyed, the items come with you when you return to the Spectral Realm *In the 60 seconds before you return to the Spectral Realm, these items can be looted from your dissipating body 'Shroud' *'Cost:' 1 soul *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Casting Time:' Instant *'Duration:' Until used or until the target returns to the Spectral Realm *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' Self *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' The Revenant consumes a soul and gains 3 Armour Points. This buff is unique, and can only be used in the Material Realm. This buff stacks with Protection. 'Realm Tear' *'Cost:' 1 soul *'Frequency:' Unlimited *'Casting Time:' Instant *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' Self *'Call:' Shifting *'Description:' The Revenant violently tears a pathway between the Realms. Only the casting Revenant may pass through and it closes behind them immediately. Tearing open a passageway into the Spectral Realm must be mimed appropriately (i.e. like ripping open a pair of curtains). 'Revulsion' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' 3 seconds *'Range:' On hit *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Stun *'Description:' The Revenant harnesses their innate malignancy to stun an opponent, calling “Stun” instead of “Single” for one hit. 'Tier 3' Horrific Maw *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 1/encounter *'Casting Time:' Instant *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 5 feet *'Target:' One being *'Call:' Terror *'Description:' The Revenant exposes their horrific, soul-devouring mouth, forcing a single being to flee from them in terror for a short period of time. Soul Blade *'Cost:' 1 soul *'Frequency:' Unlimited *'Casting Time:' Instant *'Duration:' Until next Realm shift *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' N/A *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' The Revenant forges one soul into a weapon. This weapon functions as normal but may call one double with it. This weapon disappears when crossing Realms. Soul Blades cannot exist in the Material Realm, and disappear upon shifting. Soul Blades are bound to the Revenant that makes them, meaning they can't be passed between Revenants. Prey *This ability allows you to choose a particular archetype or creature as favoured prey *This enables you to call one double per encounter on that particular archetype or creature Soul Balm *'Cost:' 1 soul *'Frequency:' Unlimited *'Casting Time:' Instant *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' Touch *'Target:' Self or one other being *'Call:' Effect *'Description:' The Revenant uses a stored soul to heal one soul point of damage. 'Declaw' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 2/day *'Duration:' N/A *'Range:' 15 feet *'Target:' One weapon *'Call:' Shatter *'Description:' The Revenant shatters the target’s weapon, destroying it. 'Final tier' 'An Eye for an Eye' *'Cost:' Free *'Frequency:' 1/day *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Range:' N/A *'Target:' N/A *'Call:' Reflect Single *'Description:' For the next 10 seconds, whenever the Revenant takes damage, they must call “Reflect Single”, which means that their attacker takes a single point of damage. Category:Archetypes Category:Revenants